tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo and the Airship
Hugo and the Airship is an episode from the twentieth season. Plot One day, the inspectors are inspecting Hugo, questioning his safety. Later, Henry sees a Zeppelin and thinks Hugo is flying. He tells the other engines but they question how Hugo is able to fly. When Hugo learns about it, he decides to go off after the Zeppelin. While Hugo follows the Zeppelin, he accidentally makes Skiff and Captain Joe go backwards with his propeller. Skiff compares Hugo's wish to fly to him being able to go on rails and sea. Thomas tells Hugo he has also had dreams of flying but knows he's too heavy. Later Hugo goes up Gordon's hill, attempting to take off, but when he gets to the top, he goes down the other side. He keeps going over Gordon's hill again and again until the sun sets and he learns that Thomas was right. Later he arrives in Knapford Station and asks Sir Topham Hatt why he could not fly. Sir Topham Hatt then explains to Hugo that he was built to be on the ground and is perfect for travelling by land. Hugo then thinks that might be right after all. He then gives an extra blast of his propeller to make Skiff fly down the track again. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Hugo * Skiff * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Railway Inspectors * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Captain Joe * A Schoolboy (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Knapford * MC BUNN * Vicarstown Bridge * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Gordon's Hill * Arlesburgh Harbour * The Mainland (mentioned) Trivia * A reference to Engine of the Future is made. * Some sound effects are omitted in the UK version. * Thomas says that sometimes he dreams that he flies, so it may have been a reference to the tenth season episode, Sticky Toffee Thomas and the nineteenth season episode The Other Side of the Mountain. * This is the last episode in which Keith Wickham voices James in the UK dub, as Rob Rackstraw assumes the role in Journey Beyond Sodor. Goofs * Rasmus Hardiker is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. * When Hugo pulls into Knapford on the evening, the Fat Controller's hat is not rendered properly as it is invisible. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US * Extraordinary Engines US DVD Boxsets * Extraordinary Engines and Railway Friends Double Pack Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Airship Hangar * TrackMaster - Hugo and Skiff and Winged Thomas Gallery File:HugoandtheAirshipTitleCard.png|Title card File:HugoandtheAirshipJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:HugoandtheAirshipPolishtitlecard.jpg|Polish title card File:HugoandtheAirship1.png File:HugoandtheAirship2.png|Hugo File:HugoandtheAirship3.png File:HugoandtheAirship4.png File:HugoandtheAirship5.png File:HugoandtheAirship6.png File:HugoandtheAirship7.png File:HugoandtheAirship8.png File:HugoandtheAirship9.png File:HugoandtheAirship10.png File:HugoandtheAirship11.png|The Fat Controller File:HugoandtheAirship12.png File:HugoandtheAirship13.png File:HugoandtheAirship14.png File:HugoandtheAirship15.png|Hugo and Thomas File:HugoandtheAirship16.png File:HugoandtheAirship17.png File:HugoandtheAirship18.png File:HugoandtheAirship19.png File:HugoandtheAirship20.png File:HugoandtheAirship21.png|Henry File:HugoandtheAirship22.png|Henry and the Airship File:HugoandtheAirship23.png File:HugoandtheAirship24.png File:HugoandtheAirship25.png|James and Emily File:HugoandtheAirship26.png File:HugoandtheAirship27.png File:HugoandtheAirship28.png File:HugoandtheAirship29.png File:HugoandtheAirship30.png|Percy File:HugoandtheAirship31.png File:HugoandtheAirship32.png File:HugoandtheAirship33.png File:HugoandtheAirship34.png File:HugoandtheAirship35.png File:HugoandtheAirship36.png File:HugoandtheAirship37.png File:HugoandtheAirship38.png File:HugoandtheAirship39.png File:HugoandtheAirship40.png File:HugoandtheAirship41.png File:HugoandtheAirship42.png File:HugoandtheAirship43.png File:HugoandtheAirship44.png|Annie and Clarabel File:HugoandtheAirship45.png File:HugoandtheAirship46.png File:HugoandtheAirship47.png File:HugoandtheAirship48.png File:HugoandtheAirship49.png File:HugoandtheAirship50.png File:HugoandtheAirship51.png File:HugoandtheAirship52.png File:HugoandtheAirship53.png File:HugoandtheAirship54.png File:HugoandtheAirship55.png File:HugoandtheAirship56.png File:HugoandtheAirship58.png File:HugoandtheAirship59.png File:HugoandtheAirship60.png File:HugoandtheAirship61.png|Skiff and Hugo File:HugoandtheAirship62.png File:HugoandtheAirship63.png File:HugoandtheAirship64.png File:HugoandtheAirship65.png File:HugoandtheAirship66.png File:HugoandtheAirship67.png File:HugoandtheAirship68.png File:HugoandtheAirship69.png File:HugoandtheAirship70.png File:HugoandtheAirship71.png File:HugoandtheAirship72.png File:HugoandtheAirship73.png File:HugoandtheAirship74.png File:HugoandtheAirship75.png File:HugoandtheAirship76.png File:HugoandtheAirship77.png File:HugoandtheAirship78.png File:HugoandtheAirship79.png File:HugoandtheAirship80.png File:HugoandtheAirship81.png File:HugoandtheAirship82.png File:HugoandtheAirship83.png File:HugoandtheAirship84.png File:HugoandtheAirship85.png File:HugoandtheAirship86.png File:HugoandtheAirship87.png File:HugoandtheAirship88.png File:HugoandtheAirship89.png|Gordon File:HugoandtheAirship90.png File:HugoandtheAirship91.png File:HugoandtheAirship92.png File:HugoandtheAirship93.png File:HugoandtheAirship94.png File:HugoandtheAirship95.png File:HugoandtheAirship96.png File:HugoandtheAirship97.png File:HugoandtheAirship98.png File:HugoandtheAirship99.png File:HugoandtheAirship100.png File:HugoandtheAirship101.png File:HugoandtheAirship102.png File:HugoandtheAirship103.png File:HugoandtheAirship104.png File:HugoandtheAirship105.png File:HugoandtheAirship106.png File:HugoandtheAirship107.png File:HugoandtheAirship108.png File:HugoandtheAirship109.png File:HugoandtheAirship110.png File:HugoandtheAirship111.png File:HugoandtheAirship112.png File:HugoandtheAirship113.png File:HugoandtheAirship114.png File:HugoandtheAirship115.png File:HugoandtheAirship116.png File:HugoandtheAirship117.png File:HugoandtheAirship118.png File:HugoandtheAirship119.png File:HugoandtheAirship120.png File:HugoandtheAirship121.png File:HugoandtheAirship122.png File:HugoandtheAirship123.png File:HugoandtheAirship124.png File:HugoandtheAirship125.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySodorAirshipHangar.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackmasterHugoAndSkiff.jpg|TrackMaster Hugo and Skiff File:TrackMasterWingedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Winged Thomas Episode File:Hugo and the Airship-British Narration|UK Narration File:Hugo and the Airship - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 episodes